fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Camilla/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Camilla (Fates) Summoned * "Naughty, naughty, calling on me like this!" (movie) * "I'm Camilla, eldest princess from the Kingdom of Nohr. Need my protection, sweetie? Consider me yours." Home * "My retainers, Beruka and Selena, are adorable—and deadly too. I hope you enjoy them as much as I do!" * "How sweet of you to look in on me. If ever you get tired after battle, come rest your weary head in my lap." * "Let's watch out for each other. You know what they say: I'll wash your back if you'll wash mine!" * "The scenery outside is stunning. You and I should go strolling. I'd love to find out all about your favorite places." * "I can sympathize with the enemy's desire to snatch up so many heroes. Sometimes when you're lonely, it helps to find the one thing strokes your fire—and then feed it!" * "Well, well... So you must be Kiran. I'm a touch jealous. I was sent to present you with a fond hello from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Why, if it isn't the one in this whole group who makes me shiver in delight. You, Kiran! I mean, that adorable face. What sort of meanie would think of hurting one hair on your sweet head! And that weapon of yours! It leaves you totally defenseless. That makes me want to just squeeze you to death! You can count on your favorite, Camilla, to take care of all of your enemies. Now, whether I feel that way because you're the summoner and I'm a Hero...then so be it. I'm in favor of anything that brings us together, even if for a short time. I adore you completely!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Weary, friend? You can always rest your head on my lap." * "Where are the royal baths here? A girl gets dirty in battle." * "Where are Beruka and Selena, my darling retainers?" * "Aren't you adorable. So like my favorite sibling. Why don't you think of me as your big sister?" * "Need I worry for you my sweet? I do hope all is well." * "Oh, did you need me? I'm always here for you." * "I'm yours to command. I'll slay anyone for you." * *giggle* Map * "Yes?" * "Alright." * "Of course." Level Up * "Now I'll really turn heads in battle." (5-6 stats up) * "Oh! That felt good." (3-4 stats up) * "Shame on me!" (1-2 stats up) * "What's this? You must be growing fond of me." (New skill learned) Skill * "Sweet dreams!" * "You've been naughty!" * "Say night-night!" * "Time to play!" Defeat * "Don't forget me..." Camilla (Spring Festival) Summoned * "I'm Camilla, eldest princess from Nohr, come dressed for the spring fest. But it's rather tight, don't you think?" Home * "Princess Sharena really catches my eye. That girl is as adorable as she is formidable. I'd love to dress her up in a spring-festival outfit!" * "Care to dress up in one of these festival outfits? It'd really suit you. Oh, yes. Just too cute!" * "The realm outside my family's castle is very dark. So every spring, we go all out to decorate our home. Flowers of all colors...bunnies of all shapes and sizes...and more eggs than you can imagine!" * "I adore strolling around here in the spring. It's simply ideal-so many flowers!" * "The spring festival always reminds me to live a life of sweet ease, Kiran. Do remember that you can lay your weary head on my lap." * "I've come with spring greetings...and jealousy for how close you are with Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Did you want to celebrate the spring festival with me today, Kiran? Delighted to oblige. Shall I pop some rabbit ears on your head? Rest your head in my lap? No one relaxes better than I do. Back in my world, we lounge all day in public baths. Or at least I do. Oh, wouldn't it just be the icing on the cake to luxuriate in such steaming-hot water right now? Hmm? That has nothing to do with this festival? Well, Leave it to you to stay on task. Great Hero of another world, you have outmaneuvered me. I was hoping we'd get a holiday together. I love to get away from it all with members of my family-- and I do consider you family. That means I'll also protect you as I would a brother or sister, even if you are my superior here. Still, if you ever grow weary and need to get some sleep, remember my lap is forever yours." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "The arrival of Spring always warms my heart. May we celebrate like this forever." * "Shall we celebrate?" * "During the spring festival, egg delicacies are my everything back home." * "I was painting eggs with my dear Corrin before coming to this realm." * "My brother Xander, he's probably hidden eggs in our castle." * "What would a Spring Festival be without cute little bunnies...like me?" * "I'm rarely found at anything like this, but it's a special occasion." * "(Giggles)" Map * "Spring has sprung." * "Beautiful!" * "Well?" Level up * "How glorious! I could jump for joy!" (5-6 stats up) * "Festival or not, I just can't help growing by leaps and bounds!" (3-4 stats up) * "Oh my... Is this outfit holding me back in some way?" (1-2 stats up) * "How sweet of you. Building me up for summer, perhaps?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Spring is here." * "Sweet dreams." * "Let's celebrate!" * "Don't get carried away." Defeat * "Sprung..." Camilla (Happy New Year!) Summoned * "I'm Camilla, Princess of Nohr. But this year we're celebrating New Year's with some Hoshidan flair!" Home * "I didn't think I'd like this kimono at first, but the white makes me look like I belong in the Order of Heroes. Camilla, reporting for duty, Commander! Heehee, just practicing..." * "We were celebrating the new year in kimono as a symbol of friendship with Hoshido. It's important to understand each other's cultures if you want to get along." * "It's important to take your duties seriously, but it's New Year's! You must take some time to relax, dear. I was hoping to have time to get to know you better." * "Be a dear and help me adjust my sash, will you? Huh? Oh, what are you blushing for?" * "Admiring my weapon? It's called a kadomatsu. Technically it's a decoration, but... Well, the tip is so sharp, it simply seemed inefficient to not use it as a weapon!" * "I've come with a greeting for the new year! Now, promise you'll be a good friend to Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Ahh, Kiran! Are you enjoying the new year? We may come from different cultures, but spending the new year with family seems to be common all around. And yet, I realize you have no family of your own here to spend it with. I was worried you might be feeling lonely. So, if there's ever anything I can do, don't hesitate to tell me. After all, you and I are practically family by now, aren't we? Maybe I should start tucking you in at night. That may even help ensure our first dreams of the new year are of each other! Wouldn't that be lovely? My New Year's wish is to be closer to you than any other Hero. Do you think you can help make it come true?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Here we are! The New Year—and aren't we just adorable!" * "I wanted to dress for the occasion. Like it?" * "It's a Hoshidan kimono. Quite sensual, don't you think?" * "Who were you with for the New Year's countdown?" * "This kimono isn't quite... tailored for me." * "I should dress my retainers in kimonos too!" * "We should spend the New Year together every year, darling." Map * "Let's go." * "Yes?" * "Best wishes." Level Up * "This year is bound to be filled with wonderful things." (5-6 stats up) * "This year is sure to be different from the last." (3-4 stats up) * "Perhaps I'll take a more relaxed approach to this year..." (1-2 stats up) * "New power for a new year. Heehee... Thank you." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Happy New Year!" * "Let's celebrate!" * "Bad form!" * "Let's ring in the New Year!" Defeat * "My outfit...!" Camilla (A Sketchy Summer) Tap Battle * "There's no ocean to jump into, so you can jump straight into my arms instead!" Summoned *"I'm Camilla, eldest princess of the kingdom of Nohr. I'm not a big fan of the heat, so maybe... Try to find some oceanfront battlefields so we can cool off after each fight?" Home *"Whew... The sun's out in full force today. If I'm not careful, I'll wind up burnt from head to toe." *"Ahh... The sunlight is simply brilliant. It feels so good shining down on me. I wish every citizen of Nohr could share in this experience..." *"Oh no, your cheeks are all red! Did you get a sunburn? Don't worry, I'll stay by your side until you're all better." *"What a lovely spot. Would you mind if I took a short nap? I'd need you to stay close by, of course... Just for my own peace of mind." *"I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle being away from my sweet younger sibling for so long, but... Well, relaxing here just a little bit longer should be fine... Right?" *"Have we had the pleasure of meeting? I'm Camilla, princess of Nohr. I'm currently enjoying a little vacation with Friend." (Greeting from friend) *"The enemy wasted so much time sizing me up before that last battle. The poor fools... Might as well have signed their own death warrants, the way they just gawked as I tore through their ranks. You, however... You've had me all figured out since day one, haven't you? You know I'm at my best when sent to the front lines to obliterate your foes. Oh, don't look so worried. I may be a princess, but I'm not so delicate. I'll never shy away from my inner warrior. Heehee, you're sweet for wanting to shield me. Come, now... Give me a hug. Allow me to shield you instead." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"Oh my..." *"Whenever I ask anyone to help me apply sunscreen, they just blush madly and run away..." *"Be honest, now: How does this swimsuit look? Why are you blushing?" *"When the sun is beating down on you, nothing hits the spot quite like a cold drink." *"Ooh! I feel so light! Maybe I should always fight like this." *"There's no ocean to jump into, so you can jump straight into my arms instead!" *"I can't forget to pick out some souvenirs for my darling retainers." *"The tropical sea is simply stunning. One day I'll take you and Corrin both to see it." Map *"Very well." *"Time for a swim?" *"Gotta cool off." Level Up *"I have to work much harder with you watching my every move." (5-6 stats up) *"I'd say this qualifies as remarkable." (3-4 stats up) *"Maybe a cool drink will help me focus..." (1-2 stats up) *"You keep growing my repertoire, and I'll keep doing my best." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"Shall we drown them?" *"Tropical attack!" *"I'll bury you in the sand." *"Don't get too excited!" Defeat *"Summer's end... How tragic." Camilla (Adrift) Summoned * "I'm Camilla, princess of Nohr. Have I found my way to a different world? Perhaps I am dreaming..." Home * "In dreams, you can change who you are. If you do, it may well reflect a desire buried deep within." * "There's another world where I am completely different... To dress in that manner? So embarrassing!" * "Azura...I will clear the darkness from your path." * "An unquiet heart leads to a life of dissonance. Let us be painstaking and conscientious about how we live." * "We must live honestly and hold ourselves accountable for our actions. If you lack a guiding light, look to me." * "I have traveled here with greetings from Friend. This castle seems an upstanding place with a high moral standard. I approve." (Greeting from friend) * "Smothering someone with affection is one way to express your love for them, I know... But is it the right way? No, I do not believe it is. You mustn't be sweet all the time. Love requires resolve. If you truly love someone, you want to help them become strong. And to do that...you must be harsh at times. That is why I am strict with you as often as I am kind. I believe that this is the way I can help you achieve your aims in the long run, Kiran." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Yes, I'm Camilla... However, I may not be the Camilla you're familiar with." * "Huh?! Oh, don't frighten me like that." * "When Azura refers to me as her sister... It makes me so happy I could cry." * "Trouble sleeping? When that happens, I find it helps to count wyverns soaring across the sky." * "You wish to...what? Rest your head in my lap? Oh! Why, I would never dream of doing something so...so...immodest!" * "Azura is my younger sister. Oh, I wish I could save her..." * "Will you help me think of some way I can bring a smile to her face?" Map * "Let's dream." * "For peace." * "I'll do my best." Level Up * "I have been swallowed up by my dream." (5-6 stats up) * "A bit below the mark...but I am happy to be making progress." (3-4 stats up) * "A nightmare..." (1-2 stats up) * "I will use this power to protect Azura." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Time to sleep." * "I will protect her." * "Dreams bring refuge." * "Sweet dreams." Defeat * "Is the dream over?" Camilla (Hostile Springs) Summoned * "Ready for a dip in a hot spring? Come with me! Don't be shy!" Home * "Bathing together in the nude gets people to open up... It's just one benefit of visiting a hot spring." * "I've always loved hot springs. Bathing between battles is a habit of mine!" * "If you let the chill seep in, you won't be as effective on the battlefield. You should hop into a spring—right away!" * "I think my attire has you flustered! You're so cute when you're embarrassed." * "My skin is so smooth...probably because of the hot spring. Come and look! I won't bite." * "You should come and visit Friend's castle. There's a great hot spring there!" (Greeting from friend) * "That bath was so rejuvenating... I feel completely refreshed, body and soul. Just as you'd care for your weapons, you need to make sure to care for your body, too. Do you know who I met in the bath? A Hoshidan princess! She was shocked to see me there. What an adorable little voice she had! You know, next time I'll invite Corrin and Elise along. I get the feeling you're hoping for an invitation, too. I'll think about it! Hee-hee." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Join me for a dip in the hot spring?" * "Don't be in such a rush. Take a moment to relax and enjoy yourself." * "This hot spring has me all heated up..." * "Nothing beats a cold drink after a hot dip." * "Ohh, is it the hot water that's making you blush?" * "Ahhh... Hot springs feel so...wonderful..." * "Be a dear and...pass me a fresh towel?" Map * "Ahh, lovely!" * "How's the water?" * "To the hot spring!" Level Up * "The water's just perfect...and so's my skin now." (5-6 stats up) * "I'm just getting warmed up!" (3-4 stats up) * "I'm feeling a bit...woozy. I think I soaked for a little too long..." (1-2 stats up) * "I'm bursting with health! I can feel it..." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Time for a dip!" * "The water's fine!" * "Take a look!" * "No peeking!" Defeat * "The water's...gotten chilly..." Camilla (Brave Echoes) Summoned * "I'm Camilla, Nohr's new queen. No need to be too formal with me." Home * "I promise to love all my subjects equally—just as much as I do my beloved siblings and adorable girls..." * "Finally, the dark age of the impostor king is over. Now, my duty is to guide Nohr as a light out of that darkness." * "I can see your burdens weigh heavy on you... No point hiding it from me. Now, why don't you come over here..." * "The sheer amount of paperwork I have as queen is causing my posture to suffer... Whatever will I do!" * "I want Nohr to feel a love deeper than the Bottomless Canyon. That is what I dream for my reign as queen..." * "I am Camilla, the new Queen of Nohr. ...Oh! No need to bow! You're friends with Friend, yes?" (Greeting from friend) * "Ah! There you are. Can we speak a moment, Kiran? I've been thinking... I shouldn't overuse the power of the dragon that flows in my blood... It was so much simpler before. I had only to kill anyone who posed a threat to my country or siblings. Leading a country is another matter altogether... I think I'm beginning to understand Father a bit better. Can I really lead Nohr? Someone like me? ...Speaking to you has at least gotten it off my chest, so thank you. So that I may be the light that shines for Nohr—so the darkness cannot swallow me...keep ahold of my hand." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "There, there..." * "Do you...need a hug?" * "Hmm... "Camilla, Queen of Nohr." Has a certain ring to it, wouldn't you say?" * "The crown was never something I wanted. I have...other interests." * "A ruler's work is to shape her country... Perhaps I'll remake Nohr as the homeland of adorable girls..." * "Of course, I must keep up relations with Hoshido. If I don't, a certain someone will be upset with me..." * "Even as queen, I'm the same Camilla—nothing will keep me from your side." Map * "I'm listening." * "Orders? For me?" * "If that's what you want." Level Up * "Ahh, my dragon blood boils! This body, this blood...rejoices!" (5-6 stats up) * "Hmhmhmm... No one can stop my advance. No one." (3-4 stats up) * "Such a naughty child. Don't make me make you regret what you've done..." (1-2 stats up) * "Oh my... With this, it will be even easier to win the hearts of both my retainers and subjects." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "You asked for this." * "Time for your punishment." * "Feeling naughty?" * "That's enough out of you." Defeat * "Was it...too much...?" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes